Looking through your enigmatic eyes
by annoyingnobody
Summary: Chloe Beale is new to town. Her mom is nowhere to be seen and questions are left unanswered.
1. The Dream

_It seems like the trees are moving and following the redhead and ready to pounce her anytime._

 _She was scared and she didn't know why is she traveling towards the dark forest._ _It seems like forever but she couldn't stop walking even if she's already tired._

 _It was as if she's lured to go to the deepest part of the forest without a real destination._ _Chloe kept on walking and walking and the she heard a branch snap nearby. The feeling of being folowed as the minutes pass by is getting stronger , but she couldn't stop walking._

 _At last, she saw a lake and that's where she stopped. She couldn't understand why she'd done this but a feeling of relief washed over her trembling body. She is very scared but she brought this to her own self and she must be brave to go back._

 _Chloe looked around surveying the new surrounding to find a way to go back. Her control over her own body came back. She was very tired and had grown weary so Athena sat by the rock near the lake. As she began to rest, she heard the snap again from the woods. Even though she's scared, she bravely turned away from the lake to look into the woods and shouted._

 _"Who's out there?! I have a weapon so don't come near me!". She felt a droplet of water on her arm._ _It's not a water she realized as soon as she touched her face._

 _Now she's crying uncontrollably not noticing a new presence near her._ _She notices a shadow and looks up to see a very dark figure._

 _The figure steps closely and the light from the moon illuminated it's figure._ _The dark figure seems to wear a hood covering its face. It lifted its hood and revealed a beautiful yet emotionless face that Chloe had ever seen._

 _"W-who are y-you?" The 17- year old stood and trembled as the unknown being steps dangerously close to her._ _Chloe couldn't move to run._

 _The figure stopped in front of her and their eyes met._ _It was the most beautiful pair of golden eyes she had ever seen and she's mesmerized by looking at them._

 _"Y-you shouldn't be here!" She heard a voice inside her head. Even though the being didn't move its own mouth, she knows that the voice is from it._

 _"W-why?" She answered even though she is so scared._

 _"Y-you're not safe here..." as if on cue the being opened its mouth to reveal two sharp fangs._

 _"W-wha--" before she could even muster a question, an ear piercing screech from the woods broke them out._

 _"G-go!" The being held Chloe's arm as they run opposite from the sound._ _The being is so fast that Chloe hardly follows its lead. They reached a somewhat looks like a cliff. They stopped at the end of it._

 _"W-what are we gonna do now?!" Chloe panicked as the creature only looked at her and tightened its grip on her arm._ _"J-jump!" Before she could even protests, the being dragged her too._

 _"Ahhhhh~~~!"_ _"You shouldn't be here!" are the words rung inside her head as they fall down._

Ahhh~~!" Chloe shrieked as she woke up. Her breathing is labored. The house is eerily quite.Chloe's breathe is sharp and ragged as she tries to relax herself.

"W-what... What the hell?" her first initial thoughts.

"That is so weird..." she gets up and went down to the kitchen to look for her father.

She sees a note saying that her father left early in the morning.

She's still shaken up from her dream so she decided to go back to her new bedroom after getting a drink.

She'll just use the day to clean and arrange her new bedroom to get the dream and those words out of her mind."I shouldn't be here..."

 **A/n: So the first chapter is finished yay! Comment down your thoughts and reactions, I'd love to see them even negative ones. Hope you could bear a lot of mistakes and please rr! Thank you! Also you could access this story in wattpad under @RumpShaker5**


	2. First Day

Chapter 1

New town, new house, new school and new friends(apparently). For the perky redhead, it's not that hard to make friends on the first day of classes.

But because of her nightmare the night after they had settled down to their new house, she's not in the mood in making new friends-she just wants to be invisible for the day.

House, not home, cause everything changed after her mother disappeared. Not dead, but disappeared. No traces of her at all. Now it's just her and her father in the small house yet a perfect fit for them both.

She walks aimlessly towards the school's registrar's office to get her class schedule. It's not that hard to find the office cause the school is not that grand.

What can you expect from a small town? It's her senior year in highschool so her main goal is to survive this year and get out of this hellhole.

She reached the office and knocked on the door. "Hello? May I come in?" She politely asked to the lady in the desk doing something on her computer.

"Oh hi sweetie. Please come in. Are you the new student?" The lady is kind but something is off to her. She can't pinpoint it but even though she only met a few people after transferring, something is off to this people like they can't be trusted.

She shook the feeling off, maybe because she's just adjusting to her new environment.

"Yes ma'am. I'm here for my class schedule." She approached the lady after coming in.

"Oh sure sweetie... Here it goes" the lady gave her schedule. She thanked the lady, "If you need anything please don't hesitate to come here, okay?". She nods then off to her first class.

On the way to her first class, someone bumped her knocking the books that the person is holding. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry I didn't see you!" The person is a tall, stunning green-eyed blonde woman. She looks the same age of her.

"It's okay, here let me help you" She picked up the books of the stranger then hand them to her. "You're the new student aren't you?" The person took the books from her appreciatively.

When she got to look closely, she noticed how inhumanely beautiful she is. Okay, maybe she's exaggerating but damn she'd tap that. She's openly bi by the way. She shook her thoughts, she couldn't be thinking of getting a new possible relationship. She's way too hurt after the last.

"News spread so fast, eh?" She lightedly joked. The blonde chuckled then offered her a hand, "I'm Aubrey and nice to meet you by the way. And yes, it isn't every year a new student transfers here so it's a rare occurence that a newcomer comes here, to say atleast it's the last year of highschool" she accepted and shook the hand of Aubrey.

"And also sorry about that, I'm pre occupied of my thoughts so I didn't see you coming."

"It's okay, my name's Chloe by the way" she smiled to the blonde.

"Oh, what class are you in? Maybe I can show you so you'll not be late and lost even though it's still early. Can you show me your class schedule?" Aubrey asked.

"Here... I have AP Bio this morning actually." Aubrey beamed when she saw the schedule of Chloe.

"We're classmates! And you're going to the wrong direction" She's relieved that she bumped her, if not she's probably lost like a puppy.

"Oh thank goodness. I guess we're already friends" She chuckled then they start on walking to their class' direction.

"Considering that we're talking here for atleast 15 mins" They laughed as they walk together.

She's not interested in her classes but somehow she managed because of Aubrey. They get ready for lunch.

"Why don't you hangout with us in the cafeteria?" Aubrey offered at her.

"That would be nice actually." She accepts then followed Aubrey to the cafeteria.

They approached a table that is already occupied by two boys and a brunnette girl. They waved at them and it seems they are the friends that Aubrey talked about.

"Hey guys this is Chloe and she's a newbie here. We're her first friends so let's show her around" Aubrey introduces her to them after they sat down with them. She offered them her genuine smile.

"Hi my name's Jesse, at your service" he showed her his goofy smile at saluted her. She just chuckled at his antics.

"I'm Benjie by the way" he offers his hand to Chloe that she gladly accepted.

And then there's... "And the goddess here is Stacie" the brunnette winks at her while pointing at herself. She received a glare from Aubrey that Chloe didn't notice but she just shrugged it off.

"It's nice to meet you guys, really. It's not an everyday occurence that the people you just met became your friends instantly. Especially in highschool" Chloe shyly said but she feels nice to actually have friends like this. They're like different from other people. They seems cool.

"Aww you warmed our hearts, but I'm hungry so now let's eat" Stacie pouted. They bought food then ate happily while chatting.

Lunch passed then off to their classes.

Aubrey couldn't be with Chloe after class because she's going to the library. She's confused as to why would she go to the library on the first day of class but kept to herself. Maybe it's just the way Aubrey is and she's being judgmental.

She bid Aubrey goodbye and texted her father that she's on her way on the way home. She received a reply that she should stay while he is going to pick up her. She shook her head while looking at her phone.

"Huh. It's not that far yet he's going to pick up me. I guess this happens when your mom suddenly disappears... I'll talk to him later" she mumbled to herself while waiting.

She's busy with her phone when suddenly something caught at her peripheral vision. She turned her head in it's direction and her eyes widen.

Oh my god ... No. No it can't be. Stop Chloe you're hallucinating. She scolded herself. But her heart raced as she recognized what she saw.

A hooded stature with a pair of golden eyes. The same thing on her dream. It was only a glimpse and gone by the second she turned but fuck, it startled her.

You're scaring your shit! Stop it. She's rooted at her spot. She wanted to run as fast as she could but a honk snapped her out of reveerie.

"Hey monkey sorry I'm late... woah! What happened? What's wrong? Why are you shaken up?" Her father asked after she lunged herself at him. She made her father worried.

"N-nothing dad. I just missed you. Let's go home." She started to walk to the car's door. She's glad that her father picked her up. She's going to lock every door and window at their house tonight.

 **Earlier...**

"But dad... I don't wanna go to school. Besides why's the need of that? Those people hate us so I don't see a reason why I should go to that school!" The small teenager whined at her father.

"Exactly Beca. They hate us but we are now accepted by them so let us show them that we changed. Our kind changed. Show them that we are clean and not hiding anymore. Just because our ancestor's done terrible things from the past, doesn't mean our generation are the same as them." The 45 year old man explained to her daughter carefully and hoping she would understand.

Slowly, the girl nodded at her father as she understands the situation.

"But don't expect high grades from me" she grumbles under her breath. Her father, Owen, chuckled at his daughter.

I have so much faith in you Beca. I know you could save us.

"Where are you going Shawshank?" a voice startled Beca as she gets down from climbing the wall.

"Amy!? What the hell?! Do not do that again!" she whisper-shout to her best friend Amy.

"It's Fat Amy you twig bitch. You didn't answer my question. Why are you sneaking outside of the camp?"

"Why are you outside? Shouldn't you be at your father's shop?" Beca counters back.

"Well good question. I uhm actually just went out to... Uhm you know.. Jog. Yeah jog. That's what I'm doing." Beca snickered at her friend.

"Really? Didn't know you actually jog. I thought you hate vertical running." She starts to walk away and pulls her hoods up.

"Yeah yeah. People change you know. But hey! Where are you going?" Fat Amy asked her short friend.

"I just needed to uhm run. It's been a long time, you know. And I needed a newer air and space away from dad."

"Can I follow you?" Beca shook her head indicating no.

"I needed time to be alone. Sorry Ames..."

"Okay, be careful shorty." Fat Amy mock saluted her as she continued her way inside.

Beca continued her own journey.

 _You sure you want to come out?_ Beca thought.

 ** _Y-yes... Let me take over for awhile._** Another being within herself replied.

 _It's cool but why? Why did you decide to come out now? Is it because of my mate? Can you sense my mate?_ She mentally asked.

 ** _I will lead you to her. Now close your eyes..._** Beca did as what she was told.

 _Her? My mate is a girl? I mean our mate?_ Her question remained unanswered as the creature within herself takes over her body.

Her appearance changed. Brown locks turned into silver. Two sharp fangs grew in a matter of seconds and her dark blue eyes turned into gold.

Her feet dragged her to the trail that leads to the school she's going to attend to.

 _Ugh school... What are we doing here? And why are you so silent suddenly?_ She hid behind the bush near at them and faced the school's entrance.

 ** _She's here. Wait for her and look._** There are few students going out of the school to go home since it was dismissal time. Beca is confused since she didn't know what her mate looks like.

 _I haven't even seen her face! How am I supposed to know?_ She freaked a little inside.

 ** _You'll know. You will feel a connection once you saw her. Your body will react accordingly especially your heart._** Her other self explained. As if on cue, a redhead stopped to use her phone and she seems to be waiting for someone.

Beca's heart is beating wildly and she is entranced by the beauty of the redhead.

 _W-wow... She's beautiful... Is she our mate? What kind of creature is she?_ Beca curiously asked.

The redhead seems to be aware that someone is watching. She faced the place where Beca stood.

Beca's body moved away from her place at alarmingly fast pace. Her heart didn't calmed down either.

 _Woah that was close! I think we should go back for now... We'll meet again ginger._ Beca thought. Her body responded immediately and went back to their camp.

 **A/n: Thoughts? What do you think what kind of creature Beca is? Her clan? Guess guess guess. Rates and reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Imagination

Chapter 2

Three days after, she convinced herself that it was only her imagination. She made Aubrey worried cause she'll flinched whenever she's touched.

She convinced her that nothing was going on with her and she said she was just overwhelmed by all of the changes.

They're sitting outside on the small field because their teacher is sick and nobody substituted her so they have a free period.

"So far, how does this town goes for you?" Aubrey initiated the talk since Chloe is so distracted with her own thoughts.

"Huh? Oh well it's... nice. Especially when I met you guys." She stumbled on her words as she answered.

"I haven't really had a chance to see around town actually" she admittedly said.

"Oh! Why don't you come with us this weekend? We'll show you around" Aubrey excitedly said.

"I don't wanna take your time actually... you've been so nice to me." Chloe became shy again. She's usually perky but things changed, that includes her.

"Don't be shy. We're friends right? So friends help each other. Besides it'll be fun" Chloe is thankful that she met the blonde and befriended her.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to come and hang out with you guys. I mean it's pretty cool"

"Awesome! I'll tell the others... Give me your phone number so I'll text you the details."

They're peacefully chatting when Benjie approached them.

"Hey Benjie what's up? No class?" Aubrey asked her friend. He looks so nervous when she got to look at him.

"Hey bud? What's goin' on?" She asks concern. Chloe looked at them confused but stayed on Benjie waiting for his response.

"Come. See this quick" He didn't even looked back as he started to walk away.

They got up from their position then followed Benjie back inside the school.

After 5 mins of walking, they reached a room that looks similar to a conference room. They didn't go inside but peeked at the door.

"What are we doing here Benjie?" Aubrey whispered at her friend. Chloe remained silent as she didn't know what to say.

"Look Aubrey... isn't it the Mitchell's?" He whisperely answered. Aubrey peeked and also Chloe. Aubrey's face turned pale and she looked like she's going to puke. A manner she's used to do when she's stressed or nervous.

"Oh my god... what are they doing here?!" She whispered shout.

"Are you okay Aubrey? What's going on? Who are they exactly?" Chloe finally asks when she noticed how anxious the blonde is. She couldn't quite see who they are talking about because she can only see three men dressed formally and a girl who's back is at them so she can't see her face.

"I don't know exactly either as to why are they here. And there's your father, you could ask him later" Benjie said while still peeking at the door.

"Guys? Hello? Can someone answer me?" Chloe asked slightly irritated as they ignored her question.

"Nothing to worry about Chloe, you should ask your father first then we will tell you the story." Benjie calmly replied.

"But Aubrey looks so nervous upon seeing them. Who are they exactly?" Chloe's being curious about why she would ask her father first. But before she could muster a question again, she is being pulled away from the door.

"They seem already finished so let's go before they catch us." Benjie dragged the two women before him. Aubrey is still silent and trying to calm herself.

"Chloe, I think we should head to our next class. Let's... talk about this later at lunchtime. Thanks for this Benjie. We'll see you later." Aubrey finally said then dragged Chloe with her. Chloe is not happy that she's being dragged twice but didn't question it either. There are alot of questions swimming in her head right now.

Lunch time went by, Jesse, Benjie and the two of them are already at the table. A few minutes later, Stacie joined them.

"So it's true then. A Mitchell is going to study here and I heard he or she is the same age with us. He or she is going to be a senior like us I suppose." Stacie said while leaning over them so they could be the only people to hear her.

"News spreads like a wild fire huh?" Jesse joins the conversation while Benjie is being awfully silent.

"Nobody answered me the last time so I'll repeat. Who exactly are them?" Chloe once again asks.

"Sorry babe but we could not tell you yet. You should ask your father first so you could really understand." Stacie replied to her. She's confused as to why her father should know about this. They just got transferred, right?

"Okay this is ridiculous. Why would you not tell me what's going on? Just tell me who are they anyway?" She's being irritated again.

"Chloe... listen to Stacie please. But for your sake, please do not approach or even come near her. You saw what she looked like right? Just stay away from her. Let's just say, the Mitchell's are really not welcome to this town but something happened and I am bound to find out why are they here again." Aubrey explained to her.

She wanted to tell that she didn't see her face but chose to be silent.

Maybe because she really wanted to find out who that girl is and why are they not welcome to this town.

"Oh she's a girl then. I bet she's hot... Ouch!" Jesse touched where he was hit by Aubrey's foot.

He received a glare from the blonde that shut him up.

Chloe could only sulk on her chair. Her appetite is lost so she's toying her lunch and continued pouting. She really needed to find out who this Mitchell girl is.

The rest of the day happened in a blur for Chloe.

"Dad... Can I ask you something?" Chloe asks over dinner.

"Sure thing hun. What is it?" Her dad replied as he chewed his vegetables.

"Dad, who exactly are the Mitchell's?"

The question took her father off guard. He choked a little bit but Chloe was there to give him a glass of water.

"I-I'm sorry Sweetpie, but what was that again?" Her father asked after he recovered.

"I'm asking about the Mitchell's dad. My new friends won't stop talking about them like they're afraid of them and when I asked them why, they won't tell me a thing. Instead they told me to ask you first. Is there something I should know dad? " Chloe finished.

Mr. Beale hesistantly looked at his daughter and sighed. She would know eventually.

"Y-yes hun... But right now you aren't ready yet. I'll explain to you all in the right time." Her father dismissively said. "I'll clean the table, you should go to your room and rest now."

"But dad-" Chloe whined.

"I'll tell you everything you needed to know, but right now it isn't the time."

Chloe sighed defeatedly as she went up to her bedroom and sat down on her bed. She wants to argue but she thought it might be better if she would just let it go for now.

She sighed and laid on her bed as sleep and darkness engulfed her.

That same night she dreamed again.

 _She's at the lake again. It was like she's been there waiting for someone._ _She watched the water cripples as she threw a pebble at the lake._

 _A snap of the twig broke her out of her reverie. She turned around to see what caused the sound._ _She saw nothing but she shouted._ _"I know you're there! Come and show me your face! Or are you just an animal or something..." this time she's not afraid anymore._ _She realized that it was only just a dream so why would she be afraid of something?_

 _"I-I... W-why are you not scared anymore?" Came a raspy voice from the hooded figure behind the tree._ _Huh? Her dream is weird. How come it would question it._ _"Well this is just a dream and you're only a part of my creative imagination." She replied._ _"Unless... what I saw that day... is real? You're real?" She whispered the last part._

 _"I-I s-scared you off... Y-you should be scared..." the figure said as it stepped out from it's hiding place._

 _"Yeah I know... but right now, I am not. I don't know. Maybe because you're just an imagination?" She questioned._ _She doesn't even know why. There are a lot of questions floating inside her head._

 _"But how come you are in my dream? I didn't see any movies or something that made me imagine something like you. Can you show me your face and tell me your name?"_

 _The hooded figure slowly lifts it's hood. The redhead's breathing became erratic as she saw its face._ _A beautiful golden eyed creature just like before. She was captivated by her eyes._ _She could now see it clearly that this enchanting creature is a girl._ _An inch shorter than her. Her hair is silverish in color and its fangs stick out at the side of her mouth._

 _"Wow... I never imagined something so beautiful and scary at the same time like this... This is crazy..." she's now wondering if this is still a dream._

 _"Y-you shouldn't be here... Y-you're not safe here..."_

 _"What's that supposed to mean? Why am I not safe here? Are you going to hurt me?" now Chloe looked scared as she waits for the girl's reply._

 _"N-no... I-I won't hurt you... I'm s-sorry if I scared you... I-I only wanted to p-protect you..." the girl replied._

 _"Who are you exactly? Why are you telling me this?" she didn't know why she's relieved at the girl's answer._ _She feels at ease and feels that she could trust her._ _"Y-you'll know in time... W-we'll meet eventually... M-my love..." as she said that, all the surroundings around Chloe began to fade and so the being._

 _"Wait! You didn't tell me your name!" she screamed at nothing as a light can be seen growing bigger and bigger until it engulfed her._


End file.
